Stunticon
:The Stunticons are a Decepticon subgroup. The Stunticons are a group of five rebellious Decepticon automobiles that Megatron can barely control. They are the mortal enemies of the Autobot Aerialbots. The Stunticons consist of: *The merciless Motormaster (leader) *The victory-obsessed Drag Strip *The gloom-ridden Dead End *The psychotic Wildrider *The paranoid Breakdown They can combine to form Menasor. History Pre-MUX continuity The Key to Vector Sigma In envy of the Autobots' vehicular modes, Megatron stole various human vehicles and customized them so he could have his own car team, the Stunticons. Before they were given life, he brought them out for a test drive via remote control, forcing them to flip, somersault, fly off the road, drive up cliffs and bash through forests without a scratch. The Stunticons having satisfied Megatron's idea of normalcy, he headed to Cybertron to get Cybernetic personalities for them. On activation, they swore loyalty to Megatron... or at least agreed to do what he told them to. Their first mission was to steal the superfuel from the humans. As they smashed up the superfuel facility, the human guards immediately assumed that they were Autobots, since the Decepticons could not possibly transform into land vehicles. Whilst the Autobots were marooned on Cybertron, the Decepticons returned to Earth with the newly awakened Stunticons who began wreaking havoc and damaging the Autobots' good name by attacking the US military base containing the experimental rocket fuel. Eventually, the Autobots returned with the newly built Aerialbots whose combined form Superion defeated the Stunticon combiner Menasor... with a little help from Omega Supreme. Trans-Europe Express Despite this defeat, the Stunticons were the key component in Megatron's elaborate scheme to hold a fake charity race from Paris to Istanbul so he could steal US driver Auggie Cahnay's car which would be melted down to house the powerful Pearl of Bahoudin. One by one, the Stunticons disabled the Autobot participants assigned to protect Cahnay, but the downfall of Megatron's plan came when he ordered the Stunticons to stop going after the remaining Autobots. Menasor was eventually defeated by the Autobots and Cahnay. Cosmic Rust When Megatron was infected with Cosmic Rust after a trip to the lost Autobot colony of Antilla, the Stunticons were assigned to capture the Autobot scientist Perceptor, who had developed the powerful anti-corrosion Corrostop. After Megatron cured himself and infected the Autobots with the disease, Menasor attacked the Statue of Liberty in New York City with the ancient Lightning Bug heat ray, intent on stopping the Autobots from matter-duplicating more Corrostop from the layer they sprayed on the statue. Superion defeated Menasor and destroyed the Lightning Bug. Starscream's Brigade After Starscream was banished for yet another failed coup, he returned with a powerful new Decepticon team called the Combaticons, who were able to outfight Autobot and Decepticon alike. Needing a trump card, Megatron attempted to call on the Stunticons to help, but they refused as the rebellious Decepticons were busy having a demolition derby with various human-owned cars. However, the Stunticons belatedly arrived after the Combaticons' combined form of Bruticus defeated Devastator and forced Megatron to acknowledge Starscream as the new Decepticon leader. Realizing that Starscream would not stop at Megatron, the Stunticons merged into Menasor and disabled Bruticus in one mighty punch. MUX History The Stunticons remain one of Megatron's more destructive team of groundpounders, and currently operate out of Decepticon City in Russia. In 2004, the Autobots battled the Stunticons on the Autobahn in Germany. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Stuntron (スタントロン Sutantoron) *''Hungarian:'' Sztuntikon *''Russian:'' Effecticon (Эффектикон Jeffektikon) Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, when Optimus Prime took over Iacon, not all citizens there agreed with his goals or leadership style, to say the least. Motormaster, a peaceful transport officer, used his connections and skills to ferry as many dissenters out of Iacon as he could, eventually joining them in Polyhex. As war consumed Cybertron, Motormaster overcame his non-violent nature and joined the Decepticons, along with four other Iacon refugees. This new team staged many daring ground-based missions against the Autobots, and were eventually dubbed the Stunticons in 2008 in reference to the daring stunts they are willing to perform in the interests of stopping the Autobot advance. Menasor was built to menace the evil Autobots, but with Motormaster stuck on Earth and the rest of the Stunticons on Cybertron, he is currently unable to form and protect the innocent. * Shattered Glass Stunticons References Category:Combiner teams Category:Decepticon subgroups Category:SG-Decepticon subgroups Category:subgroups Stunticon (G1)